The Unexpected
by Ciao Bellas
Summary: Revised and Reposted from years ago. Sam wants revenge against her ex. Best friend Courtney volunteers her boyfriend Jason to help with the job. Sometimes things just happen and they're unexpected. High School fic.
1. Chapter 1

Told you all I'd complete it one day :)

I couldn't even begin to bear to leave this completely unfinished even if it was started almost seven years ago. I do still get emails on an almost monthly basis about my first fic baby. The entire story is now completed and I will be posting it, chapter by chapter, twice a week until it is all the way up. Thank you for the continued support.

Nothing has changed story wise. I've simply edited it up a bit. I went ahead and kept where I switched from third person to first person even though it kills me to do so. Also, I have not gone back and changed anything except punctuation and grammar mistakes. My writing style changes drastically within this story since I started it at 15/16 and I am no 2.5 weeks shy of 22. Please forgive those changes.

Heather

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~

"Stupid bitch!" Sam muttered walking into Kelly's where she worked with two of her best friends, Carly and Courtney.  
Carly who was sitting on top of the counter, due to the lack of customers, looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
"You're late…and who?" she asked, smiling.  
"I know, I'm sorry." Sam apologized walking behind the counter. She let out a frustrated sigh and began hitting her head on the counter repeatedly.  
"Ow!" Courtney said pulling on Sam's arm. "Who is making you cause yourself physical pain?" she asked as Carly got off the counter. Sam's dark hair fell over her face and she blew it back in aggravation. "Elizabitch. Who do you think? God, I mean it's bad enough I have to see her everyday with my ex boyfriend, but it's like she flaunts it in my fucking face. I mean I would love to just go after somebody she loves and flaunt the relationship in her face."  
"Ah, honey. That won't happen. Sluts like her…they don't love, they conquer and destroy then move on to their next victim." Carly said sympathetically, "I mean look what she did to me and Jax, and Courtney and Nikolas. Men…they can't resist her. They know she's white slutty trash…weirdly, it's part of her appeal."  
"Right," Sam said before leaning back and groaning. She actually stamped her foot in frustration.  
"Wait…"Carly trailed off staring off into space and slowly beginning to grin like the cat who ate the canary.  
"I think I might have a solution for you. But first, do you want to get back at Seth. I mean make him pay for ever making you feel like shit and making you want to," she gently glided Sam away from the counter, " give yourself brain damage."  
"Yes," Sam answered automatically.  
"Ok then." Carly said looking over at Courtney and smiling. "I think I may have a solution."  
"You're not thinking…"Courtney asked smiling coyly.  
"It depends. Are you willing to help out for the cause?" Carly asked. Sam glared at them as they spoke, completely ignoring her.  
"Well, I am…"Courtney trailed off tapping her finger on her chin.  
Sam looked between them and it slowly dawned on her what they were talking about.  
"No, no way!"

"No." Jason Quatermaine said for the fifth time as he walked out onto the terrace of the Quatermaine mansion. He pulled a white shirt over his head before turning to turn his blue eyes on to Carly. She was his best friend and he would do almost anything for her…almost.  
"Jason, please. I mean you have Courtney's blessing, what more do you need?" Carly begged.  
"How about a different girl to help? If it were anybody else, maybe, but I am not…just, Carly, no. Not Sam."  
"Sam needs revenge. She needs the pleasure of flaunting something in Elizabeth and Seth's face. Surely you understand that. Come on, Jas...barely anybody knows you and Court are dating and this could be perfect…Jasonnn." She pleaded.  
"No." he said again, turning away from her. The sun caught his slightly spiky blonde hair and set off his profile. On anybody else it would have charmed them. Then again, on anybody else they would have stopped pestering after he said no the first time. Not Carly.  
"Fine then. If you don't do this for me I'll tell everybody about the time I caught you playing with Emily's Barbie dolls."  
"That's normal." He retorted.  
"At fifteen?" she asked grinning, folding her arms over her chest.  
"Hey that was three years ago. Nobody will care."  
"Oh, maybe not by word of mouth. But what about when I print the pictures?"  
"You wouldn't."  
"Oh, I would dear friend. I'm willing to sacrifice you to the wolves we call our 'peers' if you don't help me with this."  
He stared her up and down, trying to judge whether or not she would actually do it. She would. He could tell by that evil little gleam in her eye.  
"I hate you." He said engulfing her into a hug to show he was joking.  
"Yes, I know. I am so horrible!" she kidded hugging him back.  
"Knock knock." Courtney said standing by the sliding door.  
"Hey." Carly said unwrapping herself from Jason. "Where is our favorite sulking princess?"  
"She's in the car, still sulking and refusing to come inside."  
"See?" Jason smiled. "My job is done. I can't help if she doesn't want it."  
"Oh, she wants it. She just doesn't know it yet."

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam yelled as she looked out the driver's window of her Black 05 mustang convertible. There, walking up the Quatermaine driveway, were Seth and Elizabitch. Sam slammed open the door to her car and stood up angrily.  
"Why on Earth could you be here?" she yelled. They both turned to her in surprise. The surprise turned to glee on Elizabeth's face.  
"Well, hello Samantha. What are you doing here?" she asked putting a hand on a trim hip. Liz was pretty, Sam would give her that. Decked in blue jeans and a red 'wife beater' top she was the look of casual. Bitch.  
"I came to see…um…"  
"Come on, spit it out." Elizabeth snapped.  
"To see…um…" she stalled again. NO! She would not resort to this! NO NO NO NO NO!  
"My boyfriend." Damn! Her mouth betrayed her brain AGAIN!  
"You have a boyfriend? Here? Who is he? The cooks son?" she sneered.  
Before she got a chance to open her mouth and retort the door opened and out stepped Jason, Carly, and Courtney.  
"Hey babe," Jason said wrapping an arm around Sam's waist and pulling towards his chest.  
Sam smiled slightly at Elizabeth's open mouth and discreetly pinched herself. She winced in pain. Yep, this was definitely happening and it had trouble written all over it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The look on Elizabeth's face was priceless!" Carly exclaimed happily, pacing the Quatermaine living room. She couldn't stop smiling at Sam. Sam sat on the couch next to Courtney and smiled slightly.  
"What's wrong?" Carly sighed, stopping in front of her.  
"Carly, I didn't want to do this, remember?"  
"Didn't you say that you wanted to get back at Elizabeth and Seth, no matter what the cost?"  
"Yes, but,"  
"And wasn't it you that said you wanted to flaunt a relationship in Elizabitches face?"  
"Yes, but,"  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"The guy you choose!" Sam snapped standing up. "In case you didn't notice, we can't stand each other!"  
"So what? It's not like you are actually dating him. You'll just go to public places, that Elizabeth just happens to be at, and you know. Act…couply."  
"Please." Jason said, "I just wrapped my arm around her. I can't get much more couply than that…at least with her."  
"Oh, thanks." Sam sneered.  
"Not a problem." He said flopping down on the couch and putting his arm around Courtney.  
"See? If he even touched me like that, I'd cringe."  
"Look. Just give it a month. If you don't want to continue after that…don't. But. I think a month will be…ok… to make Elizabeth freak out some." Carly said looking at them both. "One month." She said holding up one finger, before clasping her hands to her chest. "Starting tomorrow."  
"Fine," Sam said giving in and sitting down in the comfy chair. "What exactly are we supposed to do?" she asked Carly and Courtney. Courtney got up and stood next to Sam's chair. She hauled Sam up by the arm and dragged her over to Jason. "You can start by sitting next to each other." She said smiling. She moved away from them and stood next to Carly, who was surveying them.  
"And taking some pictures." Carly said. "We need to convince people you have been together for awhile already. Ok," she said turning her attention directly from Sam, "You and Seth have been broken up for what? Three weeks?"  
"You mean I caught him practically humping Elizabeth's leg outside of my favorite store? No, four weeks, three days and six hours…not that I'm counting."  
"Ok, even better. We will say you and Jason have been dating for three weeks and three days. That left a week of mourning, so you don't come off looking like sloppy seconds." Carly said pointing to Jason.  
"I agree. And for once, Carly is right. We do need pictures to prove to people that you have been 'dating.'" Courtney said wrapping an arm around Carly's shoulders.  
"See, I have good ideas." Carly smiled brightly.  
"Let's not push it." Courtney grimaced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come Monday, you two need to act couple like." Carly said as Courtney rearranged Sam In Jason's lap one more time. "Ok, guys. These are all really good. We just need a few more. Five tops." Carly said going through the ten she already had in her digital camera. "Seriously. Consider professional acting. In these you actually look like you like each other."  
"Ha ha. Take the picture." Sam said cocking her head to the side and smiling.  
"Bossy." She chided.  
"You're about to see just how bossy I am if you don't take this picture." Sam snarled through her clenched smile.  
"Ok, ok." Carly said focusing her camera on them. "One, two, three." She said seconds before the flash went off. "Ok. Go change shirts."  
"Carly…"Sam complained. They had already changed their shirts four times.  
"What?" Carly asked exasperated. "Those need to look like they were taken at different times."  
"Yeah, cause nobody is going to notice that they were all taken in my living room?" Jason retorted.  
"Hmm. You have a point there."Carly murmured. She glanced at outside the window, were the sky had gotten steadily darker as the afternoon had progressed. "Oh, I know! Let's go outside."  
"Carly! It's about to rain!" Courtney said, staring at her incredulously.  
"Good. Even better. Their first kiss can be in the rain." Carly smiled.  
"Ok, you are freaking delusional." Sam snapped, "I am not kissing him!"  
"Yeah, and my feelings mirror hers. I don't want to kiss her either." Jason cut in.  
"Jason. It's ok if you do. I know I have nothing to worry about." Courtney smiled sweetly.  
"That's not the problem at hand. I don't want to kiss her."  
"How about holding her in the rain? Oh oh! Or an almost kiss! Like The Notebook. Aww. Yeah! Do that. Except you guys don't have to come inside and screw after we take the picture."  
"I agree. Because we're not kissing." Sam said folding her arms over her chest.  
"I said an almost kiss. As in we make people believe that the picture was taken right before the kiss. Is that alright with you oh so picky picky people?"  
"I don't know…"they said together before looking at each other in surprise. Jason looked at Carly who narrowed her eyes at him and waved around her camera, reminding him of the blackmail.  
"Yes, yes. Fine. Okay? " He snapped at her in irritation. Why oh why had he ever gone in to his little sister's room that afternoon? Why? And why did Carly just have to get a digital camera for her birthday? A huge smile broke out over Carly's face. "Ok, great. Now go get changed."  
"Carly…"Sam groaned.  
"Go! Put on the white top."  
"Oh yea. Cause white and rain go so great together." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Well, that's sort of the point."  
"Fine," Sam sing-songed over her shoulder while walking out, "But just remember this is a couple picture, not a porno…or one of Jason's spank bank fantasies."  
Jason snorted as if to say, 'Whatever.'  
"Love you too…hon." She said exiting.  
He turned to Carly. "I am going to kill you…and then shoot myself!"

"Carly, you are insane!" Sam screeched over the wind. The four of them were huddled under the pavilion of the gazebo in the Quatermain garden.  
"So I've been told. Now go! Both of you!" she said pushing Jason into the cold, pouring rain.  
"Carly!" he yelled at her in agitation. His black shirt instantly soaked through and clung to him.  
"Go!" Carly yelled. Courtney pushed Sam towards Jason.  
"Run to him!" she screamed, straining to be heard.  
"What?" she yelled over her shoulder.  
"Run to me!" Jason yelled. Sam ran to him, her white shirt already plastered to her and hair stuck in clumps to her face. She ran into Jason's arms and he picked her up. She locked her legs around his waist and clasped her hands around his neck.  
"Now!" Carly and Courtney yelled at the same time. Jason wrapped a hand around the back of Sam's neck and leaned in slightly peering up at her in curiosity. He brushed the saturated stands of silky hair off of her pale face.

Sam took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and leaned down, as she was now propped up higher than him. Their lips hovered hesitantly, a breath from actually touching. Sam's eyes clasped tightly shut as she tried to keep her breathing under control. Carly snapped the picture. "Okay! Come on," she yelled, beckoning them over. Sam buried her head in Jason's neck as he held onto her tightly and ran towards Carly and Courtney and the dry protection of the gazebo. Once there her legs unlocked from him and he placed her steadily to her feet. Sam turned to Carly and glared at her, her teeth chattering. "I hate you so much, you don't even know."

See you Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, decked in sweat pants and a shirt of Jason's, Sam sat on the leather couch in the Quatermaine living room and looked through Carly's camera. They all looked great. If you didn't know them all that well, you might actually think they were dating and enjoying it. They were in a slightly different position each picture. There were several where she was sitting in his lap smiling, sitting with her head on his shoulder, "cuddling". But even though she loathed to admit it, the best one was the one in the rain.

She sneezed and sniffled.

It really looked like the picture was taken just before a kiss took place. Their lips were mere inches apart. Carly had even gotten Jason running back to her and Courtney, with Sam in his arms.

"Hey." Courtney said sitting down next to her, tucking her feet underneath her.

"Hey. I was just looking at the pictures. Carly did a good job." She said as Courtney leaned over and looked through them with her.

"That really is a beautiful picture." Courtney smiled. When Sam and Jason had posed for that picture, Courtney had to fight a flurry of irrational panic. They had looked too good together, too comfortable. She looked just a little too right in his arms.

"Yeah, it is." Sam agreed, just as Carly walked into the spacious living room, pulling her blonde locks into a messy semblance bun.

"Jase is getting dried and dressed so I ordered pizza with his credit card." She grinned mischievously, holding the card between two fingers and doing a little shimmy of her hips.

"Good girl." Sam laughed before sneezing again.

This was going to get annoying.

"I thought so." Carly said flopping on the couch on the other side of Sam. Both of the blondes wrapped their arms around the brunette and looked at the pictures with her some more.

"When do we get the pictures, oh great one?" Sam asked throwing Carly a side long glance.

"I'm hoping tonight. Tomorrow at the latest." She said leaning her head on the back of the couch and letting go of Sam. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm so tired." She moaned.

"Me too." Sam admitted lying her head on Courtney's shoulder. Courtney lay her head on top of Sam's and minutes later, they were all dozing.

They were quite a site for Jason when he walked in a few minutes later. It was almost laughable. There was Courtney, his sweet, angelic, beautiful Courtney, dressed in a white sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Next to her was Sam. Sam was beautiful, but in a different way. Her dark hair clashed with Carly and Courtney's blonde. With her delicately shaped features and killer, dark eyes, a guy would have to be blind not to think she was beautiful. She was beautiful in a different way then Courtney though. While Courtney was innocently beautiful, Sam was more of a subtly sexy beautiful. And even he had to admit…his clothes looked cute on her. Then there was Carly. Hot tempered, confident, 'do whatever it takes' Carly. She was confident to the outside world, but to Jason she would always be the girl that was hiding her pain and fear. He, Courtney, and maybe Sam, though he doubted it, knew the real Carly. The hot tempered, scared, insecure, little girl who loved to act like she had control. She was fiery beautiful. He actually used to joke that she would have made a good red head. He loved her to death, and would do anything for her…. which is obviously how he got conned into this predicament. The doorbell rang and he turned from the living room and answered the door.

"Jason Quatermaine?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Here is your pizza." The pizza man said. "That'll be $24.32."

"I didn't…" he trailed off in confusion.

Of course.

He smirked and handed the guy fifty dollars and closed the door quickly. Walking back into the living room where the girls were still dozing, he flopped the boxes of pizza onto the coffee table with a thud. "Your pizza is here." He said loudly. Carly and Courtney instantly jerked awake, but Sam remained sleeping.

"What's with her?" Jason asked

"She's probably just exhausted. It's been a tiring day for her after all." Courtney said smiling up at him. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips chastely. Carly leaned back and snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Courtney asked frowning at her. She rolled her eyes towards the couple.

"You call that a kiss?" she scoffed, "Please. I've seen pigeons peck each other with more passion than that kiss right there."

"Well, luckily we aren't in a kissing contest, huh?" Jason asked frowning harshly at her. He really needed to get her back into the dating game. Seriously, who was available? Hmm, maybe Nikolas. Then again, she and Nikolas weren't exactly on friendly terms after he had cheated on Courtney last year. Jax was out too. Carly had actually seen him going at it with this Elizabeth chick on their six month anniversary. Jason looked at Sam again and the frown on his face became etched even deeper. Courtney noticed this and felt the slow rise of panic in her stomach.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Jason asked striding over and placing a hand on the top of her forehead. "She's burning up." he murmured. He turned to Carly in repressed agitation. "You realize this is all your fault, right?" he snapped.

"My fault? How is it my fault she's sick?" Carly gasped, scooting close to Sam and snuggling against her. Sam's skin was burning against Carly's. "You know what, never mind. Just go call the doctor." She glared at Jason who wasn't moving. "Now…go!"

"Call the doctor? Carly, wake up! Both of my parents are doctors!"Jason said angrily. He glared one more time at her before casting a worried glance to Sam and leaving the living room. Courtney draped a blanket over Sam once Carly had stood up and began pacing. She sat on the floor next to the couch and stared at Sam intently. Sam's breath was coming in sort of short gasps and she did look a bit flushed. Courtney bit her lip to stop groaning and glanced at the ceiling saying a silent prayer. Carly continued to pace back and forth. Jason was right, as always. It was her fault Sam was sick. She never should have made her go outside in the cold rain, dressed in practically nothing.

Got guilt?

"Carly, will you please stop pacing?" Sam asked from her bed. "I'm fine. It's not your fault. I just have a little cold."

"What?"Carly asked shaken out of her thoughts, "Oh, no. I know that. I was just thinking of the next step of our plan. Because I just thought of a complication."

"And what is that?" Sam asked, reaching for the Kleenex's on her bed. She blew her nose, and peered up at Carly with inquisitive eyes that were slightly bright with fever.

"Well, eventually Elizabeth is going to try to seduce Jason. What are we going to do about that?" Carly asked sitting on the edge of the bed. They were at the Lake House that Sam lived in with her mother and on again- off again boyfriend Ric.

Ric creeped Carly out. There was something about him that put her at unease. Some of the things that he said made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. The things he said always seemed to have a double meaning that she couldn't quite figure out.

"I don't know. I guess we could just tell him not to fall for it." she trailed off thinking.

"Not good enough. That slut can do, and I mean that literally, anybody, anytime she wanted. I bet you ten bucks that if she had known that Courtney and Jase were dating she would have tried to get him in the sack already. Not that he would have fallen for it, hopefully. Jason is faithful."

"Good. Because I wouldn't want my fake boyfriend cheating on me." Sam said smirking.

"Very funny." Carly said back in annoyance. "Jason is at school, though. With the pictures of you two in his locker and one will just happen to slip out of it when he opens it right in front of the two biggest gossips in the school."

"Very clever." Sam nodded.

"I agree." Carly agreed. "I should be recognized for my brilliance more often."

Sam laughed loudly, but stopped when she saw Carly looking at her questioningly. "Oh, you were serious?" she asked in mock surprise.

Carly threw a pillow at her.

Jason took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to do this. He saw the two girls, a red head and a blonde. He forced a smile on to his face and prayed it didn't look like a grimace. "Hi," he said stopping in front of both of them. The stopped their chattering and looked at him in wonder and glee.

"Hi," the red head said breathlessly. This was junior history for their small school. No senior ever talked to a junior unless they were related or a friend of a friend of a friend.

"You guy's are juniors, right?" he said still smiling and gesturing for them to come closer to his locker. They both nodded enthusiastically, staring at him intently.

"I was wondering if you could go to these classes for me? My girlfriend is sick and I want to take her the work she is missing."

Damn. Of course he was taken. All the hot ones were. Or gay.

"Yes, sure." The blonde said taking the piece of paper. As she took it a picture dropped out of his locker. She could see two people on a couch. She pretended to drop the piece of paper and grabbed the picture as she retrieved it. "We'll meet you in the parking lot in twenty minutes." She said smiling, putting her hands behind her back.

"Okay, thanks." Jason said walking off. As soon as his back was turned his smile dropped and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"What were you thinking? We didn't even get to ask him who his girlfriend was." The red head, Julia, asked Marissa.

"Maybe not. But, what's a name when you have a picture?" she asked taking the picture from behind her back and looking at it. Julia leaned over her shoulder and gasped. "Oh my god! That's Sam McCall! Very big on the gossip front right now. Her boyfriend was caught making out with Elizabeth Webber and at the mall. Needless to say that he is now considered the ex. Hmm. Look's like Sam made quite an upgrade."

"Julia." Marissa said quietly.

"What," she asked still looking at the picture.

"His locker isn't shut." Marissa said, a smile in her

Julia's head shot up and sure enough the locker was just barely open. The two girls looked at each other, before smiling. They looked around the halls to make sure nobody was around before opening the locker the rest of the way. There, right in the middle, was a whole stack of pictures.

"God. How long have they been together?" Julia asked going through the pictures. "Look, at this one." She said holding up the one of them almost kissing in the rain. "I bet that's why she's sick. She was too busy making out in the rain."

"It gets better." Marissa said.

"How can it get better than this?" Julia asked slipping the picture of the almost kiss into her purse.

"Love notes," Marissa said reading one. "Listen to this one:

Jason,

Thanks for last night. I thought I would never be able to get over Seth. You definitely proved me wrong…all night. We should do it again some time.

Sam xoxox

The two girls looked at each other. "It's dated a little over three weeks ago." Marissa smiled. She grabbed another note.

Jason,

Who knew you had that much….stamina? I am definitely starting to think we have something going on here. Come over tonight. I'll wear the pink thing you seem to like tearing off of me so much.

Sam

"Listen to this one." Julia demanded.

Jason,

I agree. I think we could have something more than sex here. I'd love to go to dinner with you. We'll talk then. I hope this works out. I think we could have something special here. Something that I never had with Seth.

Sam

Jason watched them from behind a corner and had to bite back a laugh. How predictable. One of them had even stolen a picture! Ah, the price of stupidity. He took out his cell phone and called Cary's phone. She answered immediately.

"Is it working?" she asked automatically.

"Perfectly."

"Good." She smiled.

"How's oh sick one?" he asked, still peering at the girls from around the corner.

"Laughing her ass off at me. She doesn't think I'm brilliant." Carly scoffed as if the entire idea was preposterous.

"Huh. Imagine that." He smirked.

"Oh, fuck you." she laughingly griped.

"Don't I have Sam for that?"

Behind him somebody giggled.

He turned around to see Elizabeth.

"Jason? Jason?" Carly yelled. She closed her eyes and turned to Sam slowly, her mouth slightly open and stiff, "He hung up on me." She said incredulously, her eyes reopened.

Sam frowned slightly before sneezing. She plucked out another tissue, and frowned at Carly again, "Why?" she asked, sniffling.

"I don't know. But I think I heard Elizabitch laughing in the background." Sam propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Carly angrily. "What?" she asked slowly and quietly.

"Yeah, I think I heard her in the back…Sam what are you doing?" Carly asked as Sam jumped out of bed. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a bun and grabbed her keys off the dresser.

"Sam?" Carly asked as Sam yanked open her bedroom door and began stomping dpwn the hallway towards the stairs

"That slut! She can't even keep her hands off my fake boyfriend!" she yelled, opening the front door to the lake house roughly and stormed outside.

Carly laughed and got into the passenger seat as Sam started the car roughly.

Jason smiled at Elizabeth nervously. He had heard about all of the things that she did and none of it was all too good. Then again, talk was stupid and usually fake in this school. Besides, this sweet looking girl? How could she be as horrible as they all said? She didn't look like a slut. More like the girl next door.

Sam yanked open the door to the school hallway angrily. God! She just couldn't stay away from her men, could she? Even her fake men! She was Jason's tall form, and Elizabeth standing too close for her tastes, twirling her hair. She stalked over and pushed Elizabeth to the side. Carly smiled in sheer joy as Sam stomped over to Jason in fury, yanked him down by his shirt, and pressed her lips to his roughly. Carly thought the look on Elizabeth's face was so camera worthy! Sam pushed Jason away angrily and turned to Elizabeth who was gaping at her. "Back off." she hissed angrily.

Sam grabbed Jason's hand and all but dragged him out of the school. Once in the parking lot she turned to him in fury. He looked back at her blankly. In all truth the kiss kind of caught him off guard and he didn't want to show how much it had affected him.

"You…her…and you…God!" Sam fumed, before throwing the key's at Carly.

"You drive!" she snapped at her. She got into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Jason got into the backseat. He was definitely in for it now and she wasn't even his fucking girlfriend. Funny how a fake relationship got just as complicated as a real one. He sighed and braced himself for it.

"What?" Sam sighed to Carly. Carly had been staring at her smiling, and not starting the car.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she asked.

"That Jason will probably get sick?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope," Carly said smiling again, "You two kissed. In front of Elizabeth, which even I couldn't have planned better by the way, but you kissed. That means you guys can go to the next level!" she squealed.

They both turned to her sharply.

"Making out, "she explained hurriedly.

Sam looked back at Jason and groaned before leaning her head on the back of the seat.

"Okay," Sam said fidgeting with her fingers and anxiously peering into the window of Kelly's. Elizabeth and Seth were talking with their heads close together. She turned to Jason nervously. "You ready to do this?" They had gone through the plan over and over and over. They had waited till Sam was completely over her cold before making out in a very public place that Elizabeth was at. They had timed it perfectly.

"Yeah, I think the question is, are you?" he asked smirking at her. He looked over her shoulder briefly before smiling at her. "Don't look now, but our audience just noticed we better get this going."

"Oh, you are just so romantic, "she sneered. Out of nowhere he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to them.

"Let's get this over with." He breathed right before his lips pressed against hers. Her reaction was automatic. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. As soon as his lips had grazed hers, her mind had gone blank and she reacted purely on instinct. Jason's arms went around her waist, and kept her trapped to him tightly. She literally felt on fire. He walked her backwards into Kelly's and towards the counter. She kept her eyes closed as his lips pressed harshly against her own, not easing up.

"God!" she gasped out, wrapping her fingers in his hair. He picked her up and sat her on one of the bar stools. Vaguely through the thick fog in her head, she heard Carly say something, though it wasn't penetrating through the fog in her brain.

They finally pulled apart, both gasping to get air in to their lungs.

"Well," Courtney smiled from behind the counter, "As much as I personally enjoy watching our windows being fogged up, I do believe Sam has to work."

"Very true." Carly agreed grinning. "Bye, Jason. We'll keep her safe for you until ten."

Sam blushed and averted her gaze to Elizabeth and Seth, who were both flushed and wide eyed. Sam leaned over into Jason and whispered into his ear, "Look. Now do you believe the whole wide-eyed bambi thing?" she nodded her head towards the other couple. Elizabeth got even redder when Jason looked over and looked down at the table. Seth just looked pissed. After a few moments of looking at them he shook his head no. "If Carly, you, and most importantly, Courtney, think she is bad news, then I have to accept that." He said looking down at her. "See you at ten." He said before turning to walk out. Sam looked over at Carly and Courtney who both gestured for her to hurry and go to him. She jumped off the stool and ran to him. She turned him around, stood on tip toe and kissed him passionately. She knew that Seth and Elizabeth were watching her and pressed herself against Jason. He once again trapped her to him and returned her kiss with equal feverish passion. She ended their kiss and winked at him. "Something to remember me by. See you at ten." She said before skipping off to behind the counter. Once there she, Courtney, and Carly stole glances at each other at the same time and burst out laughing. They did a little handshake that they had made up in the eighth grade, before giggling again.

Once outside Jason let out the breath he had been holding and slowly began to smirk. "Wow," he murmured, touching his lips, "Some kiss." He shook his head and walked away.


End file.
